Batman
Batman is a Playable Character in both Lego Batman,Lego Batman 2 DC Superheroes and Lego Batman 3 Beyond Gotham Biography When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. At first, Batman fought "plain-clothes" villains without any super powers powers or gimmicks until about six months into his career when he encountered Mr. Freeze, a scientist specialising in cryogenics-turned villain trying to rescue his dying wife. Batman's rogues gallery expanded to include other villains, many of which are insane, such as Bruce Wayne's former best friend, the hideously scarred Two-Face, Th Riddler who challenges Batman's intellect rather than his strength, Gotham's gentleman of crime with an obsession for birds and umbrellas, The Penguin, and his arch-enemy, The Joker, among others. While Batman's rogues gallery grew, his allies did too, including his butler, Alfred , who tends to Bruce Wayne's needs behind the scenes and serves as his confident, Tim Drake, better known as Robin III and later Red Robin, Dick Grayson as Nightwing, or formerly the first Robin, Commisionor Gordon, and his daughter, Barbara Gordon who became Batgirl, Jean-Paul Valley as Azreal, a college student who had been brainwashed by a religious organisation, and The Spoiler, or Stephanie, Brown who is the daughter of a minor villain, as well as occasional allies such as Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) and Catwoman (Selina Kyle), who are both allied with and against Batman and his other allies at times. Batman also leads the Outsiders, a rag tag group of Super Heroes operating in Gotham City, which includes heroes who are not directly allied with Batman otherwise, such as Katana. Batman is also a founding member of the Justice League, an organisation of Super Heroes untied to handle threats too big for one hero. Other Justice League members include Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Cyborg,Aquaman, Flash, The Martian Manhunter, and occasionally, Batgirl, Nightwing, Huntress, Zatanna, Hawkman, and Shazam. Batman's love interests include Talia Al Ghul (the daughter of Ra's Al Ghul and the mother of Batman's son, Damian Wayne), Selina Kyle (Catwoman), and Zatanna. He has also shown attraction to Wonder Woman, Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, Black Canary, and in some depictions, Barbara Gordon and Poison Ivy. Costumes and How To Unlock Them Batman: ''Complete 1st Level of Lego Batman The Videogame '''Batman Sonic Suit: '''Complete 4th Level of Lego Batman The Videogame '''Batman Demolition Suit: '''Complete 1st Level of Lego Batman The Videogame '''Batman Glide Suit:' Batman Heat Suit: Batman Bat Suit: Batman Electric Suit: Batman Power Suit: Batman Sensor Suit:.Complete 1st level of Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes Batman Sonar Suit: Batman Scuba Suit: Batman Power Suit LB3: Batman Electric Suit LB3: Batman Sensor Suit LB3: Batman Space Suit: Batman 1966: Batman of Zar-En-Arrh: ' Lego Batman New 52.jpg|Batman Sonic.png|Batman Sonic Suit Batman Demolition Suit.png|Batman Demolition Suit Glide.jpg|Batman Glide Suit Heat.png|Batman Heat Suit Batmanbat.PNG|Batman Bat Suit Batmanelectricity (1).PNG|Batman Electricity Suit Batmanpower.PNG|Batman Power Suit Batmansensor.PNG|Batman Sensor Suit BatSonar.png|Batman Sonar Suit ScubaBat.png|Batman Scuba Suit PowerBat.png|Batman Power Suit ElectricBat.png|Batman Electro Suit SensorBat (1).png|Batman Sensor Suit Space_Suit_Batman.png|Batman Space Suit 1966Batman.png|Batman 1966 BatmanZurenthar (1).png|Batman of Zar-En-Arrh Abillties *'Suit Change: Batman can change suits at certain places *'Grapple:' Batman can grapple onto things *'Batarangs:' Batman can throw Batarngs wich can activate switches,tak down nimies and do all sorts of suff at will Trivia *All Three of the Lego DC games were named after Batman Category:Main Character Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members Category:Lego Batman 1 Characters Category:Lego Batman 2 Characters Category:Lego Batman 3 Characters